How We Move
by NineArena
Summary: AlbelxFayt. Albel and Fayt continue through parents hood, with more on the way! Summary sucks DX Mpreg M/M language HAITUS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean: Till the End of Time Characters. I only own my own characters :).

How We Move

Chapter 1

Fayt's eyes fluttered open as he let out a morning yawn. He then sat up in bed, sitting up against the bed frame as he rubbed his slightly swollen belly. He smiled softly as he thought about the small children growing inside of him.

The blue-haired man's train of thought was interrupted as he heard the paddling of feet coming closer to the bedroom. He watched as the door slammed open, a small child of six paddling; a bright smile on his face.

"Daddy, Daddy! Papa said it's time to get up! Breakfast is ready!" the small child with black to blonde hair and green eyes squealed, jumping up and down next to the bed.

Fayt smiled as he slowly made his way out of the bed. He smiled down at the boy as he reached a hand down to ruffle his bi-colored hair. "Go tell Papa that Daddy is coming, Okay?"

The little boy nodded, running out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

The blue-haired young man watched until he could no longer see the boy, then listened at the boy ran down the stairs. He waddled over to this dresser, taking out a loose shirt and some loose shorts; beginning to get dressed.

Downstairs, Albel was setting down plates of food as he looked up, seeing the small boy bounce in. The swordsman smiled, walking over to the boy, ruffling his hair as well. "Why don't you go eat breakfast while I go get Daddy, Okay?"

The small boy smiled, nodding as he walked over to the to the table. He dragged the chair back, making a screeching sound and then climbing up onto the seat.

From the doorway of the kitchen, Albel smile at his son. He Stayed there for a few moments, then turned into the hall. Walking down the hall, he turned into the stairway. Marching up the stairs, he reached the top of the stairs and listened to see if Fayt was in the bedroom.

Smiling as he heard his love's voice, wondering if he was talking to himself, or the children inside of him. He then walked to the bedroom, walking into the open doorway and spotting his love in front of the mirror, looking down at his growing stomach, a slight frown on his face, as he finished getting dressed.

Albel walked up behind Fayt; wrapping his arms around the younger man's waist and placed his hands on the growing belly. He pressed his lips to the side of Fayt's neck as he looked up at the mirror, staring into his love's emerald eyes. "Good Morning, fool." Playfulness seeping from his voice as he started to stroke Faty's growing stomach with both hands; glad that he had not put on his gauntlet yet.

Fayt still looked sad as he stared back into Albel's eyes in the mirror. "Albel, am I fat?" Fayt asked in a self conscious voice, feeling displeased with the feeling of his body.

Albel scoffed at the typical woman question, shaking his head as he nipped at the side of Fayt's neck, earning a gasp from the younger man. Albel then chuckled, continuing to stroke Fayt's growing stomach. "Fayt, you're pregnant, not 'fat'. I find you quite attractive, so stop talking nonsense." Albel then started to pull away to turn the pregnant man around to face him. Placing his gloved palms against Fay's cheeks, he leaned forward, pressing his lips softly against the blue haired boys in a small chaste kiss.

Albel pulled back, smiling softly at his lover, his hands moving back to the pregnant man's stomach.

Fayt smiled at the man with bi-colored hair, He then stopped back, taking the older man's hand. Waddling as he led Albel out of the room and down the hall way. Stepping down the stairs carefully with the older man for support, Fayt reached the bottom with a sigh.

Albel, just a step behind him, walked over to the table, smiling at his son as he pulled back the chair in front of him for his lover.

Fayt walked over to the chair Albel pulled out, smiling softly at his lover as he sat down. Albel then pushed the chair forward a bit, just enough to fit his young lover in the space. Fayt then began to eat as Albel sat down across from the small boy.

Fayt glanced at his son, blinking as a questioning look came over his face. "Aiden, why are you dressed in training clothes?"

Aiden then smiled brightly, looking to Albel, almost as if he was asking permission to speak.

Albel nodded towards the young boy, glancing as Fay's gaze switched between himself and their son.

"Papa's gonna start train'n me today!" Aiden smiled brightly as he shoved a spoonful of oatmeal into his mouth, chewing happily.

Fayt smiled softly, his gaze turning to Albel. "Thank you, I know how much this means to him." Fayt then reached a hand out, placing it gently over his lover's bandaged up hand.

Albel smiled a bit himself, nodding as he continued his breakfast of eggs and ham. He then turned to his son, "Eat up boy, every good warrior does his best on a full stomach." Albel spoke firmly, but softly.

Aiden nodded, a determined look on his face as he continued to eat up his breakfast.

Fayt smiled a bit as he took a bite of ham, turning to Albel. "'Bel, I'm going to go visit Nel and Cliff today, so we can talk out plans to go visit Terran, maybe even Hyda IV before the babies are born."

Albel scowled at the names coming out of his lover's mouth. "That Aquarian wench and that Big A-OW!" Albel cringed as he reached a hand under the table, rubbing a hand against his shin, frowning at his pregnant lover. Though he did not speak a word because he knew why his shin had been attacked by his lover's foot.

Fayt glared at Albel, and if looks could kill, Albel would be close to death. Fay glanced back to his son as his eyes softened, glad that his son was so focused on finishing the morning meal to hear his Papa's comment. "Aiden, why don't you go outside for a bit, Papa will be right out, okay?"

Aiden looked up, blinking confusedly at Fayt. "But what about my dishes?"

Albel seized the opportunity by speaking up "I'll take it." Albel stood up, hoping that maybe his lover would forget about his comments at his willingness to do the boy's dishes.

Fayt glared at the man clad in purple. Mumbling so low only a trained ear would hear, preferably Albel's. "You're not getting off that easily." Fayt then grinned a bit playfully at his lover.

Albel froze as he finished washing off Aiden's fishes, setting it in the sink. He sighed, leaning against the counter as he watched his son trail outside, a scowl forming as he heard his son giggle. His boy obviously knew what was about to happen to him.

Fayt frowned as he glared at his lover. "Albel, we're supposed to be trying to teach him about accepting others, even after years of war. And you should be setting an example. I'm not telling you to like Nel of Cliff, but you've got to stop with the names, at least in front of Aiden. Please 'Bel." Fayt looked at his lover with desperate eyes.

The older swordsman sighed once more, wiping his hands on his battle skirt as he walked over to Fayt, leaning over and pressing his lips to the other's softly. Pulling back, he murmured, " Alright, for you and Aiden, but only in front of him."

Fayt smiled, his arms wrapping around the older man's neck, kissing the man once more. Albel smiled, kissing the younger man back. Albel moved a hand through Fayt's hair, smiling as he pulled back. "I should probably get out to the squirt, he probably has 'ants in his pants' as what you say."

Fayt smiled, nodding as he realeased his hold on the older swordsman, watching as the man puled back. Fayt watched as Albel left the room, realization hitting him. "Albel!" Fayt shouted, carefully getting up to go after his retreating lover.

At hearing Fayt's cry of his name; thinking something was wrong, he turned around to run back inside, only to find his lover at the door way. Running over to him, Albel pressed a hand againsts Fayt's arm, his bandaged hand moving over the pregnant man's stomach. Albel's eyes filled with worry and his voice sounding concered. "Fayt, what's wrong?"

Fayt moved a hand over his husband's bandaged one on his stomach. "You... You're leaving without your gauntlet?" Fayt's voice was soft, looking into his lover's eyes with concern. Albel's eyes softened. He was touched at his lover's concern. "I don't need it today, I'm training him, not sparring."

"But what about.. if others see?" Fayt stroked his thumb over his love's hand on his stomach.

Albel scoffed once more. Day was concerned about him, because he knew how much the older swordsman hated to be stared at by anyone other than his lover and son. "Damn the fool who dares to stare at me with disgust or hatred. No one else matters to me."

Fayt smiled at the hidden message, and he was glad for his lover's care for him and their son. Fayt then nodded, his smile growing. "Don't be too hard on him, okay?"

Albel smirked at the words. "A son of a Nox can take another thrown at him."

Fayt smirked as well. "And a son of a Leingod can take care of anything using his brain, not his sword."

Albel scowled playfully at his lover's words. "Is that a challenge, my love?"

A smile creeped onto Fayt's face. "If I wasn't pregnant with your children, I'd say so." Fayt then gave Albel a chaste kiss and a swat on his backside. "Now get going before Aiden explodes in anticipation."

A light blush graced Albel's cheeks, and embarrassed scowl forming as he pulled back, walking down the hall and out of the house. Fayt smiled as he heard his son's squeal and Albel's bark of laughter at his son's eagerness.

Ending Note

Ok, so this all started out with some pervy fanfiction, but never came out DX. I might finish it and post it later if some of you wish.

This would have to be the middle story, because later after I finish this, I will be writing a preqel, which will be about how Albel and Fayt got together o!

I hope you all enjoy this, and ignore my ill grammar DX I try

review if you wish for me to post the other Chapter!

NineArena


	2. Chapter 2

Well, due to Hurricane Ike and the damage to my house, I lost the notebook that my story was on /

I might try to rewrite it from where i let off, but at this point I can't say I truely will or not.

I'm sorry that if I've dissapointed some people, my deepest appologies to you.

Much Love

NineArena


End file.
